Controller-pilot data link communication (CPDLC) facilitates the communication between controller and pilot by using a data link for ATC communication that allows human involvement by both the controller and the pilot. In certain implementations, different messages sent through uplinks and downlinks between the controller and pilot are sent using interactive screens. However, different messages are frequently associated with different screens. As such, when a pilot is communicating through different screens, the pilot may have to navigate from one screen to another, which navigation takes the time and the attention of the pilot away from other important aviation tasks.